


Still Breathing

by KiwiTyTy



Series: Dedsec Stories: William Hay [1]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiTyTy/pseuds/KiwiTyTy
Summary: Months after the bomb attacks, William had to live with his loss.
Relationships: Dalton Wolfe/William Hay (Hinted), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Dedsec Stories: William Hay [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001727
Kudos: 7





	Still Breathing

Minutes ticked by as William lay in the darkness of his bedroom. The silence surrounding him just as deafening as it had been the first few days after the bombings, and the loss of his husband and their daughter. The stillness only made louder by the questions flying around his head when night finally creeped up on him.

As the clock on his nightstand flicked over to midnight, William gave up on the thought of sleep. Sleepless nights weren’t a new occurrence, the silence and darkness only pushed the stinging realization that he would never get closure to the forefront of his mind, and when he did sleep his dreams taunted him with memories of the people he would never see again. 

Getting out of bed, William threw on an old pair of jeans and a t-shirt before grabbing the leather jacket from the chair where he had thrown it earlier that day, before shoving his phone and keys into his pocket as he left his apartment. 

Ignoring the elevator he slid into the stairwell, listening to the quiet taps of his footsteps as he pulled his phone out, sending for auto-drive taxi. Exiting his apartment building William stood by the road, ignoring the chill clawing at his skin by the ever-present rain. Once the taxi arrived, he entered the cab, murmuring the address of the desolate shopping centre barely loud enough for the taxi’s GPS to hear. Once the taxi confirmed the address William sat back and watched as London began to fly by.

It had been a few months since the explosions had shaken London to her core, and fewer and fewer mourners came to visit the memorial erected outside of the wreckage. People wanted to try and move on, to learn how to live their lives again. But William couldn’t.

Getting out of the taxi was as hard as it had been the first time all those months ago, when there had still been smoke billowing from the buildings, and people were screaming for help, trying to find their loved ones. For days he had come back and waited, surviving on wasted hope that his daughter would be one of the survivors pulled from the debris. Soon his hopes for her to be brought out alive became a pray that she would be pulled out at all. At least he would have been given an answer. At least he would have a body to bury.

But it was quiet now, the smell of smoke and death washed away by the rain, the sounds of horror and desperation driven away by time.  
Taking a deep breath, William turned toward the remains of the shopping centre, slowly making his way to the semi abandoned memorial. Once he stood in front of it, he let silence swallow him once more. 

Staring at the pictures hung on the wall, their smiling faces lit up by candles, William let himself be pulled under by the thoughts that had been trying to drown him for so long; about his daughter’s final moments, how he hoped it was quick, he didn’t want to believe she had suffered, about how he shouldn’t have let her go that day then she wouldn’t be…; about Dalton’s disappearance, and how, deep down, he knew Dalton was gone too.

“William Hay,” came a voice, breaking the silence suffocating him. “My name is Sabine Brandt, I knew Dalton.”

William frozen, breathe hitching in his chest.

“I work for DedSec,” she continued. “I have a proposition for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, written in a bit of a rush at 1AM. Please be kind!
> 
> I haven't finished Watch Dogs Legion yet, and I don't know if one of the bombing sites was actually a shopping centre but this idea has been keeping me wake so I had to write it.
> 
> William Hay was my original Dedsec recruit and is the character I play 99.9% of the game as.  
> If you want to see William, check out the Watch Dogs Legion tag on my [GIF blog](https://kiwityty-gifs.tumblr.com/tagged/Watch-Dogs-Legion) over on tumblr. He's the guy with the mohawk, and because I play as him unless the game forces me to change, he's in most of my GIF sets.


End file.
